


Collared

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Crossover, Handcuffs, Klaine, Klaine AU Fridays, M/M, Stealing, criminal activity, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Blaine Anderson can't wait to visit New York. Not only does his trip mean he'll get to see Kurt for the first time since his boyfriend left for college, it means that he'll be able to spend a little quality time with his brother. But what he doesn't bargain for is Cooper having a few tricks, and an alternate identity, up his sleeve.A Glee/White Collar Crossover for Villain!Klaine Au Friday.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 2





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, August 3, 2012** : So this was for [Villain !Klaine Au Friday](https://klaineaufridays.tumblr.com/post/28562843431/you-all-know-what-tomorrow-is). But I can’t write them as bad guys. So this is Klaine slightly breaks the law but not really. Also, it’s a White Collar Crossover, just as a heads up. Sort of took over and preventing any more villainous ideas from popping up… :P
> 
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/28673582017/collared-villainklaine-except-not-really/)

Sighing, Blaine took the plunge and dialed Cooper’s number. Usually he wouldn’t turn to his brother about problems with Kurt, but at this point, he didn’t have much of a choice.  
  
The phone rang once, twice. _Of course Coop would be busy._ But finally just before it would have gone to voicemail, Cooper picked up. “Hey, squirt, what’s up?”  
  
Blaine rubbed his face wearily. “One, please don’t call me that. Two, I’m starting to regret calling you.”  
  
“But I’m sure you had a good reason. What’s up?”  
  
“It’s Kurt,” Blaine mumbled. “I just miss him so much, and I feel like we’re drifting apart a little. We just have two separate lives…”  
  
“Come on, Blainers, it’s gonna be okay. You two are made for each other. It’s gonna work out.”  
  
“Coop, Blainers is out too.”  
  
He could almost picture his brother’s pouty face. “Fine,” the elder Anderson sighed. “Hey listen, how about I fly you out to New York?”  
  
Blaine’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? Coop…can you afford that?”  
  
Coop chuckled. “I have some assets that can be liquidated.” Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact that his brother was the epitome of a starving artist. “Look, I’m actually am in the city for work, and I actually could use your help. You have fall break next week, right?”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
“Then come on! We’ll get to hang out for a bit and then you get go tack down your loverboy and show him your moves.”  
  
“Coop, you’re gross.”  
  
“But you love me?”  
  
“But I love you. Sometimes. Are you sure Mom and Dad-”  
  
“I’ll talk to them. Just…just tell them I’m in LA, I don’t want them to know I’m in the city.”  
  
Blaine chuckled. “You don’t want them to know that you’re auditioning for Broadway because it’s dead?”  
  
“I never said that I was auditioning for Broadway…”  
  
“A mere technicality.”  
  
“I’ll book your flight and everything, okay? A friend of mine will pick you up from the airport, I won’t be able to get there from work.”  
  
Blaine grinned. “Sounds great. Thanks a lot, Coop. I can’t wait.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Blaine lugged his bag off of the carrel, barely able to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground. He swore one of those things was going to eat him one of these days. Shaking his head and trying to regain his composure, he scanned the people waiting to pick people up from the terminal. Coop had said his friend would have a sign with his name on it. He saw someone nervously fidgeting in the corner holding a sign which read “Blaine Anderson”. Blaine frowned. _That_ was Coop’s friend?  
  
The man was short, and that was saying something coming from him. He was nearly completely bald and wore thick black frames. He was dressed rather inconspicuously. The man’s eyes fell on Blaine, first suspicious but then relaxing as he approached. “You must be the brother,” he stated dryly as Blaine walked up to him.  
  
Blaine put on his best Dalton charm. Sticking out his hand, he introduced himself. “Blaine Anderson, pleasure to meet you Mr. …?”  
  
“Haversham. Dante Haversham.”  
  
“How do you know Coop?”  
  
A strange look crossed the man’s face. “Work.”  
  
Blaine nodded casually. “Figured as much.” He looked the man up and down. “You’re not quite what I expected when Coop told me his friend was picking me up, no offense.”  
  
The man humphed softly, crossing his arms over his chest. The man turned around brusquely. “Come on, we have to go see Neal.”  
  
Wondering who the hell Neal was, Blaine followed. Once they had descended into the subway, he shot Cooper a quick text.  
  
**Blaine** : So this is your friend?  
**Cooper** : I see you’ve met Mozzie  
**Blaine** : Did I get the right guy? Bald, short, thick glasses? He said he was Dante  
**Cooper** : That’s Moz. Don’t worry he’s a bit…eccentric  
**Blaine** : A bit eccentric, huh. How much do you trust this guy?  
**Cooper** : With my life.  
**Blaine** : Oh…  
**Blaine** : Why do I get the feeling that I’m missing something…  
**Cooper** : I’ll explain when I see you  
**Cooper** : Squirt  
**Blaine** : Jerk  
**Cooper** : <3  
**Blaine** : </3  
  
“If you’re done leaving a massive electronic breadcrumb trail, we’re at our stop,” Dante or Mozzie or whatever the hell his name was interrupted. Nodding, he slipped his phone into his jacket pocket. “Follow me.”  
  
They emerged from the underground tunnels in silence, the man walking freakishly quickly. Blaine practically had to run to catch up. “Look,” Blaine panted finally, the tension unsettling him. “I’m sorry if we got off on the wrong foot-”  
  
“Wrong foot? More like wrong shin bone, Slick.”  
  
Blaine sighed. “Slick?”  
  
Mozzie gestured absently to his head, hand flailing around. “The hair doesn’t leave much to the imagination.”  
  
Blaine frowned, fighting the smirk that was itching to crawl onto his face. “You wouldn’t be jealous of my hair, would you.”  
  
Mozzie snorted. “Please, I’d take au natural any day over helmet head.”  
  
“Right.” Blaine smiled softly to himself. It seemed that he had hit a nerve. They continued walking in silence, though this time it was somehow slightly less strained. Soon they stopped in front of a gorgeous townhouse. “Is this a hotel?” Blaine asked dumbly, his jaw dropping.  
  
“Hardly. You’re brother is a guest of the owner.”  
  
Blaine shook his head, all of his illusions of Cooper struggling to make ends meet beginning to crumble. If he had friends like this…A woman opened the door, a maid. She smiled. “Who’s your friend?”  
  
“Neal’s brother.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, dear. June’s upstairs, but Neal’s not back yet.”  
  
“Thanks Lisa.”  
  
“It’s Mona.”  
  
Mozzie smirked. “I know.” He gestured for Blaine to follow. “Come on.”  
  
“Who’s Neal?” Blaine asked as they climbed the ornate staircase.  
  
“Your brother. Not so bright, now, are we?”  
  
Blaine decided to ignore the jab. “But my brother’s name is Cooper.”  
  
“Re-examine all you have been told. Dismiss what insults your soul.”  
  
Blaine raised an eyebrow. “Whitman?”  
  
Mozzie stopped and turned to him for a minute, looking mildly impressed. “There might be hope for you yet. I see you’re brother has taught you well.”  
  
Blaine snorted. “I don’t think Coop would know the difference between Walt Whitman and Walt Disney.”  
  
“I think you’d be surprised.” They stopped at a door. “This is his room. He told me to let you in.” Mozzie fished out a key from his pocket and carefully clicked the door open. “Come in,” he announced, holding the door wide for Blaine. His jaw dropped again as he cast his gaze around the room. It looked very…lived in. Like Coop wasn’t just a guest.  
  
“Thanks, Mozzie,”  
  
The man froze. “How did you?”  
  
Blaine held up his phone. “Cooper told me.”  
  
“Ah, well,” the man fidgeted awkwardly. “I’m going to go find June, see if we’re still on for our book club. Make your self comfortable, Neal will be back soon.”  
  
“Thanks.” The man let himself out and Blaine sank onto the couch, bouncing gently. It was nice. Really nice. That lucky bastard.  
  
He checked his watch, smiling at the time. Kurt would be between classes. He hit speed dial, a goofy grin creeping onto his face as he waited for his boyfriend to pick up. Kurt had been ecstatic when Blaine had told him he was coming for a visit, even if he was stuck in classes all day. His break didn’t start until the next day, so everything was getting crammed in at the last minute. Finally there was a click on the other end. “Hey, sweetie,”  
  
“Guess who’s in New York?”  
  
Kurt chuckled. “I take it you landed okay. How’s Coop?”  
  
“I haven’t seen him yet, he’s still at work. A friend of his picked me up. It was…strange to say the least. Did you know he was in New York?”  
  
“Blaine, New York’s a big city-”  
  
“I know, I know. I just was wondering. I mean…it doesn’t feel like he’s just visiting. I don’t get it.”  
  
“Just talk to him, okay? I’m sure he’ll explain everything.”  
  
“I know,” Blaine replied tiredly.  
  
“Hey, lighten up. Just think, in a few hours time we are going to be together, in my bed, for the rest of the weekend.”  
  
Blaine chuckled. “Oh really?”  
  
“I have plans for you, Mr. Anderson.”  
  
“I’d love to hear them. But what about your roommate?”  
  
“Gone home for break. We’ll have the whole place to ourselves.”  
  
Blaine ached at the thought. It had been so long. “I’ve missed you, Kurt. So freaking much.”  
  
“I know, sweetie, I know. Me too. But only a few more hours. You do this thing with Coop and then you’re all mine.”  
  
“Right.” The doorknob jiggled. “I think he’s here.”  
  
“I’ll let you go, then. Text me where you are when you’re done and I’ll meet you there.”  
  
“Love you,”  
  
“Love you too. See you soon.”  
  
Cooper practically beamed as he walked through the doorway. “Blainers!” he cried, rushing over and scooping his younger brother up off the couch and into his arms. For once, Blaine let the name slide.  
  
“Good to see you too, Coop,” he managed to choke out while being held in a vice-like grasp. Coop pulled back, still grinning wildly. “Coop, what’s going on?”  
  
Some of his brother’s excitement seemed to fade. “What do you mean, squirt?”  
  
“Why does everyone keep calling you Neal? And why was your friend quoting Whitman at me telling me to re-examine what I’ve been told or whatnot?”  
  
Cooper clapped him on the shoulder. “Blaine, you might want to sit down for this.” He took a deep breath. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” He held out his hand as if in greeting. “Blaine, meet Neal Caffrey.”  
  
Blaine raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”  
  
Cooper nodded. “That’s who I am here.”  
  
Blaine frowned. “Why do you have an fake identity?”  
  
“One of several, actually. Blaine…it’s because I’m a world renowned art thief slash forger slash con man.”  
  
Blaine’s eyes bugged out in shock. “You?”  
  
Cooper nodded, smiling sadly. “Yep. Me.”  
  
“Are you any good?”  
  
Cooper looked at him incredulously, then let out a barking laugh. “Oh, Blaine, I’m the best. But I got caught.”  
  
“That must have hurt.”  
  
“Yeah…” Cooper sighed. “I was in jail for almost four years.”  
  
It felt like the bottom had dropped out of Blaine’s stomach. “My god, Coop…”  
  
Cooper shrugged, shaking it off. “It’s fine.”  
  
“Is that why you didn’t come to the hospital? When I got beaten up?”  
  
His brother nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I was out by that point, but couldn’t leave the state. I’m really sorry about that, bud. I know I should have been there.”  
  
Blaine grabbed his hand. “It’s okay. But…LA…that was all a lie?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“But…why? To protect us?”  
  
“Somewhat, yes. You, mostly. But I never had the courage to tell Mom and Dad. They were already so disappointed in my fake career choice, I knew they wouldn’t understand.”  
  
“But the commercial.”  
  
“Just a front. I figured I needed something to get Dad off my back about getting into a more respectable career.” He grinned, but couldn’t hold back a sigh. “Sorry to just drop all this on you.”  
  
Blaine shook his head. “It’s okay, I’m glad you’re finally telling me. Besides,” he grinned. “I think it sounds kinda cool.”  
  
Cooper’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”  
  
Blaine smiled at him bashfully. “I always wondered what it would be like to be one of the bad guys.”  
  
Cooper beamed. “How’d you like to find out?”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yep. Only never call us the bad guys again. That’s a relative term.”  
  
“Got it.” He wasn’t sure what the hell he had just agreed to, but a surge of adrenaline rushed through his veins. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go commit some crimes!”  
  


* * *

  
  
Blaine fidgeted nervously as they stood outside the building, adjusting his bow-tie. Now that they were actually here, actually about to _commit a crime_ , he wasn’t entirely sure that it was something he wanted to be a part of. But if he backed down now, Coop would call him chicken. Again. He was not some poultry, thank you very much. He was going to do this thing and show Cooper just how much he could be proud of his kid brother.  
  
Even if it made him a criminal.  
  
“Ready?” Coop asked, brushing something off his shoulder.  
  
Blaine nodded. “Yeah,”  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re going to do great. It’s just like acting. Trust me,” he assured him.  
  
“Don’t have much of a choice, now do I.”  
  
“Come on.” Cooper steered him inside. “You know what you have to do, right?”  
  
“Right.” Get in, charm the pants off the sales rep while Cooper snuck off under the guise of looking for the bathroom. He was to find a certain bow-tie in the back room and switch it out for the one he was wearing. And get out. Simple.  
  
“May I help you?” a young saleswoman asked as they approached them. Her eyes drifted up and down Blaine’s body appreciatively.  
  
“Um, yes, I was wondering if you could help me find some underwear.”  
  
Her eyes flashed. “Yes, right this way.”  
  
Cooper grinned. “Miss, is there a restroom I could use while you help by dear old brother out here? I had a large coffee this morning…”  
  
“Gross,” Blaine muttered.  
  
The saleswoman laughed. “No worried. Through those doors and take a left.”  
  
“Thank you,” Coop winked at Blaine as he disappeared. The woman turned back to Blaine.  
  
“We should get that underwear for you. Do you need to be fitted?” she asked with an air of mock innocence.  
  
Blaine groaned internally. Maybe he should have switched jobs with Cooper.  
  
It was going to be a long afternoon.  
  


* * *

  
  
Blaine looked around furtively, barely able to hold all of his bags. The girl had talked him into buying so many. He picked a couple out as presents for Kurt. This was all high end stuff, after all. And his brother was paying for it. And they were comfy, damn it.  
  
But he had wanted to buy some time, and had asked to have them gift wrapped. Therefore, what should have taken up one measly little paper bag was two armfuls and then some. He made his was towards the back, following the directions the woman had given for the bathroom. “Coop?” he called out, not really expecting an answer.  
  
Suddenly, his brother rounded the corner. “Take it off.”  
  
Blaine frowned. “Excuse me?”  
  
“The bow-tie. Quick.” Blaine dropped the bags and practically ripped the fabric from his neck. Coop snatched it out of his hand and thrust an almost identical tie in its place. “Put it on. Now.” He disappeared almost as soon as he came.  
  
Nodding, Blaine wrapped the fabric around his neck, fingers trembling as he twisted the material in that familiar pattern. Once he had finished his task, he picked up the bags and made his way back through the store, smiling at the woman who had helped him as he left. Once on the street, he quickly turned the corner, eyes peeled for Cooper to emerge from the side entrance, which he did in minutes. They started walking down the street.  
  
Blaine fiddled with his tie and it finally sunk in. He had aided and abetted a robbery. He was a criminal. He froze, stopping in his tracks. “You okay, squirt?”  
  
He shook his head. “Oh my god, Coop, I just stole that.”  
  
Cooper rolled his eyes. “Well, If we’re going to get all technical, I’m the one who actually-”  
  
“Cooper!”  
  
“Hey, I thought you wanted to do this!”  
  
“But I’m just a kid! I don’t know any better! You’re supposed to be the responsible one!” Cooper shot him a look which screamed "Really?”  
  
“Blaine, that’s your first clue, when you start calling me the responsible one.” He shook his head. “Come on, lets get out of here.”  
  
Blaine shook his head determinedly. “No, I’m meeting Kurt here. He should-”  
  
Cooper’s eyes flew wide. “Blaine! That’s just…you don’t meet up with your boyfriend after a heist, it’s like rule number 1.”  
  
“I thought rule number one was don’t get caught.”  
  
Cooper shrugged. “Same difference.”  
  
“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Blaine muttered, barely holding it together, his hands flying up to cup his head.  
  
“Relax, I’ll call Peter and he’ll take that off your hands.”  
  
“Who’s Peter?”  
  
Coop hesitated. “My work partner.” He shoved his hands in his pocket, smiling tightly. “So, you’re awfully anxious to see your lover boy.”  
  
“It’s been two months. Two months, Coop.”  
  
His brother raised his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay,” he muttered. His eyes glanced behind Blaine’s head and then lit up, waving to something behind him. “Speak of the devil.”  
  
Blaine turned around to see the most glorious sight he had ever seen. Kurt was striding towards them, barely restraining himself from running. Blaine waved at him enthusiastically and Kurt chuckled, waving back. Suddenly, after all that time, he was there, in his arms. Blaine held on to Kurt tightly, as if he’d float away if Blaine let go. “Kurt,” he whispered, his mind unable to form any other words.  
  
“I know, honey, I know,” his boyfriend whispered into his ear, and this was so much better than over the phone. Kurt pulled back so that they could look each other in the eye. “You remember what you said last Christmas? About promising to kiss me whenever and wherever I want?”  
  
Blaine swallowed. “Yeah?”  
  
“I want you to kiss me. Right here, right now.”  
  
Blaine glanced at the crowd around them on the sidewalk, totally ignoring them. “Are you sure.”  
  
Kurt nodded shyly. “But only if you’re okay-”  
  
Blaine didn’t let him finish. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt’s hungrily. Both of them moaned a little at the contact, relishing the connection. It was a sweet, simple kiss; there would be time for more later. But this was big. They’d never kissed in a public place before. They finally broke apart, grinning like idiots. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine’s forehead gently. “I’ve been waiting to do that for so long, you don’t even know.”  
  
“I think I do,” Blaine replied softly.  
  
Kurt shifted slightly so he was only half in Blaine’s embrace. “Cooper!” he called out. Blaine forced himself not to feel jealous. Kurt had just kissed him, not Coop. Kurt wanted him. He had nothing to freak out about.  
  
“Good to see you again.” His brother replied, practically beaming.  
  
“Likewise, as always.” Kurt returned. He looked around, as if expecting someone to come around the corner. “Is Peter with you?”  
  
“He’ll be here shortly.”  
  
“It’ll be good to see him again.”  
  
Blaine looked at his boyfriend, dumbfounded. “Again?”  
  
Kurt shrugged. “I’ve helped him out once or twice. Remember that internship I told you about? The woman who runs it is Peter’s wife.”  
  
Blaine rounded on Cooper. “You’ve turned my boyfriend into a criminal too?” he practically shouted, fury blinding him.  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Too?”  
  
“Long story.”  
  
A man started to walk in their direction. He was a little shorter than Cooper and had brown hair, darker than Kurt. He nodded at Cooper before turning to Blaine. He pulled something out of his pocket and flashed it in Blaine’s face. “Peter Burke, FBI.” Blaine could feel the color draining from his face. “I believe you have something that belongs to me?” All Blaine could do was stare at him dumbly, confused at the entire situation.  
  
“Give him the tie, Blaine.” Nodding, Blaine slipped the article of clothing off and passed it over to the agent. He braced himself, waiting for the cuffs to clasp his hands together. Instead, the agent grinned at him, clapping him on the shoulder. Blaine stumbled back a bit in shock, grateful that Kurt was there to keep him upright.  
  
“Good job kid, you saved a lot of lives today. If the microchip in that tie had fallen into the wrong hands, who knows what could have happened. You know, I wouldn’t normally encourage you to follow in your brother’s footsteps, but in this case…you’ve done good.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Blaine muttered finally.  
  
The man shook his head. “Please, it’s Peter.”  
  
Blaine looked at his brother in confusion. “Wait…Coop, I though you said you were a con man.”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
“But you’re working for the FBI?”  
  
Cooper smiled at him soberly, pulling his pant leg up a bit to reveal an ankle monitor. “Conditional release.”  
  
Blaine frowned. “You didn’t have that when you came to Ohio last spring…”  
  
“I had an escort. That’s why I stayed at a hotel.”  
  
“Oh,”  
  
“Well, now that that’s all sorted out.” Peter turned to Kurt. “Good to see you again, Kurt. Thanks again for your help last week.”  
  
“Don’t mention it, any time.”  
  
Blaine frowned. “You knew about this?”  
  
Kurt looked at him apologetically. “Don’t blame him, Blaine. I made him promise to keep the secret.” Cooper interjected before Kurt could speak. “We ran into each other when he stopped by Peter’s house to check on something with El. Naturally he wondered what the hell I was doing in his boss’s living room and…well, I sort of had to tell him. I knew I had to tell you too, that was part of the reason I wanted you to come out here. That and Kurt threatened to tell you first if I didn’t find a way to get you to New York.”  
  
Eyebrows raised, Blaine turned to Kurt. “Blackmail?”  
  
“I like to call it bargaining.” Kurt replied, his eyes twinkling. “But yeah, I’ve helped Peter and Neal…I mean, Cooper… I mean…your brother on a few cases. Nothing much, just a distraction. And I got a nice little bonus for my efforts.” Blaine didn’t miss the eye raise from Peter or his brother’s shrug. “I am a poor college student, after all. Who am I to say no to easy money? Trust me, I haven’t done anything illegal.”  
  
Blaine smiled softly, a thought crossing his mind. “I guess I haven’t either.”  
  
Peter shook his head. “Nope, we’ve got a warrant and everything.”  
  
Blaine glared at Cooper. “You knew this the whole time, didn’t you.”  
  
Cooper shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry, bro. It was freaking hilarious.”  
  
“Jerk,”  
  
“Come on, Coop, apologize to your brother,” Kurt reprimanded.  
  
“Yes, mother,” Coop whined, earning a half-hearted eye-roll from Kurt, who seemed to find the whole thing immensely entertaining.  
  
“Well,” Kurt said matter-of-factly. “This has been lovely, but my boyfriend and I have some catching up to do. If you’ll excuse us…” They exchange goodbyes and soon were walking down the street, hand in hand, with Kurt taking some of his packages. Blaine couldn’t believe this was actually happening. “What’s in the bags?”  
  
“Um,” Blaine blushed. “A present? It was sort of part of the operation.”  
  
Kurt smirked. “What sort of present?” he asked as if he knew already.  
  
“Um, something that you won’t be wearing too much of this weekend?”  
  
Kurt bit back a smile. “I’m looking forward to it.” He let go of Blaine’s hand and fished around in his pocket. “I plan on keeping you close,” he murmured, flashing a pair of handcuffs. Blaine’s eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
“Are those…”  
  
“I, um, _borrowed_ them from you’re brother’s FBI friend.”  
  
“Kurt, that’s a federal crime!”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’ll give them back, I promise.”  
  
Blaine looked at him skeptically. “Do you have the key?”  
  
Kurt shrugged. “Coop taught me how to pick a lock too.”  
  
“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”  
  
Kurt laughed. “It’s a little exciting, isn’t it? Controlled danger,” he whispered, leaning in seductively and making Blaine’s breath hitch.  
  
“I don’t know if I should be really worried or really turned on right now.”  
  
“I vote option two.”  
  
Blaine leaned forward and kissed him again, because he could. “Option two it is then.”  
  
Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine’s gazing into his eyes lovingly. “Welcome to New York, Blaine.”  
  
_Welcome home._


End file.
